Stories
by Teliko. x3
Summary: A fic about... Gil and Catherine, of course, and... it's just random things in their lives. Idk. I got bored. Bad summary, I know. Kill me. LOL


**Stories**

**Rating: Teen, I guess. I don't know. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I promise you.**

**Summary: A simple sunset brings back so many memories.**

**A/N: IDK! I get BORED in the middle of the day. What else am I supposed to do? So I write things:D Okay. So... title's gay, summary's gay, story is not. LOL. I listened to some gay S Club 7 song while I wrote this, too. Everything in my world is gay. Hahaha it's a shame.**

* * *

He gently moved her soft curls behind her ear and shifted in their patio furniture. She was snuggled into his chest, their legs tangled together. Her head rested on his shoulders as they watched the beautiful, soft orange sun go down. 

"What are you thinking about," she softly asked him. His fingers gently ran over her stomach and she smiled.

"About you."

"Not bad thoughts, I hope."

"Nothing bad, I promise." The way the sunset reflected off of her face, her smile, her eyes; it made her look like an angel in his arms. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, her forehead, her nose, her cheek, then her lips. "You look so beautiful right now."

"You tell me that everyday," she whispered back.

"That's because I mean it everyday."

"I never thought I'd ever get to see this side of the Gil Grissom, lab supervisor; all work, no play." He chuckled. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm mmm."

"Can we go back to the beach this summer," she asked with a grin.

"We'll go anywhere you want this summer."

"I love you," she mumbled before kissing him.

_Do you remember lying on the beach so late at night_

_**June 14th, 1978**_

"Gil, this is _beautiful_," she commented while slipping off her sandals and stepping onto the warm sand. She wiggled her toes in it and smiled. "Try it."

"Beaches aren't my thing, Cath."

"Everyone loves the beach." She pouted. "Please?" He rolled his eyes and took off his shoes, placing them near her sandals. He stepped onto sand and she grabbed his hand, walking towards the water with him. She took a deep breath and swung their hands back and forth. "Isn't this so relaxing?"

When they had made it halfway down the beach, she let go of his hand and quickened her pace. Her knee length skirt flowed easily behind her and her hair fanned around her face as she ran backwards, facing him.

"Can't even keep up with your own girlfriend?" He laughed at her. "Come on, Gil. Catch me." She let out a little scream when he sped up and ran after her. She laughed when a wave crashed close to them, spraying both of them with little drops of water.

He reached out and gently grabbed her arm, making both of them trip in the sand. She laughed out loud, panting and trying to get up without tripping again. She giggled and looked back, only to scream when he was right behind her, wrapping both of his arms around her waist and falling to the sand with her on top of him.

"Oh you're good," she said in between her laughs. She placed both of her hands flat on the sand, besides his head. She rested her knees on the side of his thighs, barely sitting on his lower stomach, just below his belt buckle. After she had calmed down, she smiled and whispered, "You're _very_ good."

With a steady hand, he reached up and brushed some sand from her cheek and out of her bangs. She grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek, while she found his other hand and laced their fingers together.

"Can I kiss you now?"

"I'd be pissed if you didn't," she said with a grin. His hands fell to her thighs, running them up and down until their lips touched. She whimpered as the sand brushed against her skin and as he pulled her down to sit completely on top of him.

"Don't do that," he grunted.

"Do what?"

"Whimper." She hovered above him.

"Why not?"

"Unless you want to give the sea gulls a show, I suggest you keep those sexy little sounds to yourself."

"You're not the boss of me," she said quickly. He flipped them over. He tugged at her shirt and roughly kissed her. "This is fine, too."

_Do you remember running through the sprinklers that night?_

_**July 5th, 1978**_

She turned over on her side, hotter than ever. The middle of summer and her boyfriend's apartment had no air conditioner. He opened one of his eyes and looked down at her.

"Can't sleep?"

"I'm too hot."

"That, you are."

"I mean temperature wise, smartass." She leaned over and gently kissed him. "You really need to invest in an air conditioner, my love."

"I don't see you saving up any of your money. Why should I?"

"Baby, women don't save money well. It's like... impossible." She threw her arms back and pushed the covers off of her body. "Wanna go take a cold shower with me?"

"Jim broke the showerhead. Remember?" Events of the day before, the 4th of July, filled their head, causing both of them to laugh.

"We have any ice cubes left?"

"Nope." Both of them laid there, letting silence take over, until she sat up and peeked through the blinds. "What are you doing?"

"I just got an idea."

"Well that's a first." She looked at him. "I... mean... I love you?"

"Come on... let's go." She pulled him out of the bed, across the apartment parking lot, and into the court yard, where the water sprinklers were just starting. She left his side and ran through every sprinkler, laughing and slipping on the wet grass. "The water's not going to come to you, ya know."

"It's three in the morning... and we're outside... in the sprinklers."

"Fine. _I'll_ bring the water to _you_." She ran into his arms and shook her head, letting water fly from the ends of her hair and getting him wet.

"Why do you have to be so cute?"

"Because... I can be?" He kissed her.

"That's no excuse, but it'll work... for now."

_I remember the way you made me feel when I was with you._

**_September 23rd, 1978_**

"So... when are you coming home?"

"In two days."

"That's too long. I want you to come home now."

"I wish I could, baby."

"Ugh! I'm so bored! I have no one to tease! And there's nothing good on TV! I've watched all of our movies and listened to all of my CDs. I've pretty much eaten everything in the kitchen and I'm just too lazy to go shopping. See why I need you here? I miss you!" He smiled.

"Oh you poor thing," he mumbled into the phone. "And I miss you too, Cath. I expect a huge hug from you when I get to the airport." He was walking down the street to get back to his hotel, when he stopped in front of a jewerly store. His eyes immediately went to a ring near the middle of the display. It was perfect. It had three diamonds, two small blue stones on the side of a bigger diamond. Separating the blue stones from the diamonds were small, silver butterflies.

"So how do you like it in... whatever city your in anyways?"

"It's nice," he simply said while walking into the shop. "Hang on a minute, okay?"

"Sure."

The woman behind the counter smiled at him. "How can I help you sir?"

"That ring... in the window. The one with the blue stones and the butterflies? I'd like to buy that one."

"Would you like me to get a price for it, sir?"

"I don't necessarily care how much it costs." He heard Catherine's voice through his phone, which was pressed against chest. He laughed once the woman went to get the ring.

"That was more than a minute! Are you too busy to talk to me? I can call you back if you want..."

"I could never be too busy to talk to the love of my life."

"Well tell the love of your life that you're coming home soon and you love her and miss her very much."

"I'm coming home soon and I love you and miss you very much," he said with a grin.

"Now... tell her that you'll buy her something while you're there." While he talked to Catherine, the woman showed him the price. His eyes widened, but he didn't care. He handed her his credit card and he walked out of the store minutes later with a little black box in his pocket.

"Hey, Cath? I've gotta go. But I'll be home before you know it."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you a billion times more." They both hung up.

**---- Two days later ----**

She clung to the necklace he had given her for her birthday, standing on her toes from time to time to look over the crowds of people to see if he was coming. _'What was his flight again? Aw shit. Screw it.'_ She ran to a section of chairs meant for people waiting on their plane, and stood on one. The doors across from her opened and people started coming out, hugging their loved ones and trying to claim their bags.

"Come on, Gil... where are you..."

Her eyes were suddenly fixed on his. She jumped down from the chairs and ran across the airport, moving through business men, children, and tourists all with a huge smile on her face. He dropped his bags on the floor and held his arms to her. She jumped into them and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Oh my God. You're home! I missed you," she whispered into his ear. He carefully placed her on the ground, all while keeping his arms around her tightly.

"You sound like you haven't seen me in months."

"That week felt like a year. I'm just glad you're home," she pulled her head away from his chest and leaned up to kiss him. Kids in the back of them giggled. "So did you get me something while you were gone?" He nodded. "Well can I see it?"

"I think I should wait to give it to you." She frowned.

"I think now's the perfect time to give it to me." He tilted his head to the side and shrugged.

"Okay... but you asked for it." She clapped her hands and jumped when he reached into his jacket. Her smile faded when he took out a small black box and slowly got down on one knee, grabbing her left hand and looking up at her. "I think you already know how much I love you. I can't find any other way to show you, but maybe this might give you an idea of just how much you mean to me." He took the engagement ring out of the box and kissed her hand. "Catherine Flynn... will you marry me?"

"I..." She smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"YES!"

Both of their hands were shaking as he softly placed the ring on her finger. She gasped and held it up to her face. "It's beautiful," she whispered. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him roughly. "I love you!! I love you so much," she shrieked.

_That look in your eyes. I never thought that this would be true._

* * *

**A/N: So the song that's used in the story is called Stories by Trapt. But the song I was listened to was, You're My Number One by S Club 7. (laughs out loud) I'm such a 1990s geek. Sorry for grammar mistakes. Yadda yadda.**


End file.
